Eva Winestead (D8)
Eva Winestead is a character from Allen Knott's Battlestar Leonidas. She is Arthur Wallace's right hand man, executive officer, seconding in command and one of his most trusted officer. She is also one of his lovers. Backstories Eva was born on Picon, on Thurdsay, Martius 14, 1974. She met Arthur during their freshman years at Picon Fleet Academy. She like Arthur was selected for Program Jump Start and she was assign to the Battlestar Valkyrie along with Arthur. Like many of the woman in Arthur's life, she is sleeping with him. She and Arthur had been together for eight years. Her and Arthur relationship is the second longest of his relationship only behind Arthur's first wives Cayla. She had yet to marry Arthur for two reasons, first they would no longer be allow to service together and the second reason she would rather spend more time with Arthur, which she can because she is he X.O. Relationship Arthur Wallace Eva only real relationship had been with Arthur Wallace, who she had been with for eight years now. While the two are in a long term relationship their relationship is complex because she is Arthur's executive officer. Personality Eva personality is also complex and only she and Arthur know why she is so loyal to him. This had cause conflict between her and Cayla Wallace because Cayla says, "Eva know Arthur better than I does." Cayla statement is probable corrected. When asks by Admiral Corman wife, Mary Corman, "Why are you so loyal to Arthur." Eva replies, "I'm his and nobody else's." For an interview for Caprican News during about Arthur promoted to Admiral she says, "I'm completed loyal to him," a comment that got both her and Arthur in trouble because several in the Admiralty didn't like that she is more loyal to Arthur than the Colonial Fleet. Also because of this she can't really service on any other ship beside Arthur’s battlestar, because have no one else will had her; not even Commander William Adama. Adama was quote, "That women is bad news, she will one moment smile at you and then the next moment stab you in the back if Arthur tell her too because of that I will allow Arthur to hand her." However Adama did allow Kara Thrace to service on the Galactica. Another quote of her causes much controversy for herself and Arthur. When asks by a report to talk about her relationship with Arthur she was only comment off the record; however the report recorder her comment anyway. When Eva replies to the question of her relationship with Arthur she says, "I'm his slut and only his slut." When the Colonial Fleet got wind of this, she and Arthur both face court martial for a superior officer having a relationship with a lower officer however the Fleet was unable to proven there was a relationship and it came out that the comment was a false statement. However Arthur pays the report to claim she had false the comment to save his and Eva's career. While Eva's had her shortcoming she is strong, loyal and an honorable officer. She will do anything to complete her task and anything Arthur asks her to do. Arthur once compares her to Saul Tigh saying, "She is like Tigh expect she is much better looking." She also doesn’t have a drinking problem like Tigh does. Eva Winestead (B).jpg|Eva Winestead Eva Winestead - A.png|Eva Winestead, enjoy being part of the underbelly of Caprican society. Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Characters Category:Colonial Personnel Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Stub-Working on it